


di come Manila attraversò un continente intero per capire come essere felice

by AlexielMihawk



Category: Original Work
Genre: 90s AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, COW-T!verse, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk
Summary: «Madre!» sbraitò, senza aspettare nemmeno che Melaka lo invitasse ad entrare «Madre, dovete dire qualcosa a Manila!»«A che proposito, caro?»«Ha detto che vuole partire, da sola! Per un viaggio in macchina fino in Florida».«Lo so» rispose serafica sua madre, continuando a leggere il libro che aveva in mano.«Dovete fermarla! Impediteglielo!»«E perché mai? Tua sorella è un’adulta, non sono mica io a doverle dire cosa fare o cosa non fare della sua vita».«Ma se non sa nemmeno dove sia la Florida! Crede che Il Belgio sia una regione del Canada!»«Sarà, ma non l’ho mai vista davvero in difficoltà con niente. E in ogni caso, caro, perché queste cose non le dici a lei?»«L’ho fatto! Mi ha detto che sono noioso e antiquato e che devo “mollarla”, che vuol dire poi?»«Credo che ti abbia velatamente detto che sei un po’ ossessivo, tesoro, comunque non pensarci troppo, tanto oramai è troppo tardi, le ho già dato il mio benestare» Melaka sollevò finalmente lo sguardo per guardare suo figlio «E comunque sei sicuro che non sia già partita? Mi ha salutata venti minuti fa».





	di come Manila attraversò un continente intero per capire come essere felice

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il CoW-T, Week 8, M1  
> Buon compleanno Liz <3  
> Per sapere cosa succede dopo vi suggerisco di leggere la storia di zombiemagpie ambientata nello stesso universo 21 anni dopo

Lacros accarezzò i capelli biondi di sua sorella; Manila era sdraiata sul divano, il suo viso delicato appoggiato sulle gambe di suo fratello a fissarlo dritto negli occhi. Quello sguardo aveva su lui lo stesso potere di una di quelle droghe che giravano tanto tra i giovani in quel periodo, non riusciva a resistervi; sentiva un bisogno impellente farsi strada dentro di lui, una sensazione che si sprigionava dal basso ventre e lo faceva sentire – solo a volte – al pari di un animale. Manila, però, non lo aveva mai giudicato per questo, forse perché entrambi sapevano che per lei la situazione non era poi così diversa: era solo diventata molto più brava a giocare con ciò che voleva. Anche quando si trattava di suo fratello. 

«Mio Splendido» sussurrò piano, allungano le mani ad accarezzargli il viso. 

Sapeva che suo fratello stava uscendo con qualcuno, aveva visto di sfuggita il ragazzo in questione; inutile dire che Laeton non le era piaciuto nemmeno un po’ e la sua prima reazione era stata quella di andare in camera di suo fratello e infilarsi sotto le lenzuola del suo letto, dove era rimasta tutta la notte, anche dopo che lui era rientrato a casa. Lacros le aveva domandato se fosse tutto a posto e lei aveva annuito, senza dire nulla; quindi aveva allargato le gambe e gliele aveva allacciate attorno alla vita. Non lo aveva lasciato andare fino al mattino dopo. 

«Dimmi, mia Piccolissima» le rispose. 

Manila lo tirò a sé, fino a costringerlo ad appoggiare le sue labbra sulle proprie.

Non era mai stata in grado di dirgli la verità, le parole tra loro erano sempre state di ostacolo principalmente perché nessuno dei due si sentiva davvero libero di esprimersi. Quello che c’era tra di loro era troppo grande e troppo intenso per poter essere espresso a parole, e forse anche troppo sbagliato. Ma questo non era mai importato a nessuno dei due. Ruotò su sé stessa, sollevandosi per mettersi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe. Lacros le appoggiò una mano su una coscia, sotto il vestito bianco che andava a ricoprire con delicatezza la pelle chiara; l’altra mano andò ad accarezzarle il viso, mentre il pollice delineava la forma delle sue labbra rosee.

«Prendimi» mormorò Manila, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. E Lacros non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

C’era qualcosa di incredibilmente eccitante nei movimenti di sua sorella, forse era la consapevolezza di quanto in quei momenti fosse solo sua, forse era il modo in cui lo guardava, di una cosa Lacros era certo: gli era impossibile farne a meno. 

Proprio per questo motivo quando Manila si rivestì davanti ai suoi occhi e gli disse, come se gli stesse raccontando che era andata a fare la spesa, che sarebbe partita – senza di lui, Lacros si sentì crollare il mondo addosso.

«C’è qualcosa di sbagliato in tutto questo, mio Splendido» disse, sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio «E non sto parlando del fatto che mi abbia appena scopata».

«Che diavolo stai dicendo, Manila?»

«Credo che sia il momento di crescere, di lasciare il nido. Di staccarsi l’uno dall’altra, se mai si rivelerà possibile farlo».

«Sei impazzita?»

«Forse, chissà» ridacchiò sua sorella «Forse sono solo annoiata».

Pochi minuti (e svariate bestemmie lanciate per tutta la casa) più tardi, Lacros entrò nello studio di sua madre come una furia. I suoi occhi mandavano lampi e le mani, serrate a pugno, tremavano per l’irritazione che evidentemente non riusciva a contenere.

«Madre!» sbraitò, senza aspettare nemmeno che Melaka lo invitasse ad entrare «Madre, dovete dire qualcosa a Manila!»

«A che proposito, caro?»

«Ha detto che vuole partire, da sola! Per un viaggio in macchina fino in Florida».

«Lo so» rispose serafica sua madre, continuando a leggere il libro che aveva in mano. 

«Dovete fermarla! Impediteglielo!»

«E perché mai? Tua sorella è un’adulta, non sono mica io a doverle dire cosa fare o cosa non fare della sua vita».

«Ma se non sa nemmeno dove sia la Florida! Crede che Il Belgio sia una regione del Canada!»

«Sarà, ma non l’ho mai vista davvero in difficoltà con niente. E in ogni caso, caro, perché queste cose non le dici a lei?»

«L’ho fatto! Mi ha detto che sono noioso e antiquato e che devo “mollarla”, che vuol dire poi?»

«Credo che ti abbia velatamente detto che sei un po’ ossessivo, tesoro, comunque non pensarci troppo, tanto oramai è troppo tardi, le ho già dato il mio benestare» Melaka sollevò finalmente lo sguardo per guardare suo figlio «E comunque sei sicuro che non sia già partita? Mi ha salutata venti minuti fa».

Lacros trattene a malapena una bestemmia, alzò i tacchi e sparì nel giro di sei centesimi di secondo; sua madre ridacchiò. Osservare i suoi figli rincorrersi, inseguirsi e languire senza mai riuscire davvero a incontrarsi era uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti; certo, come madre avrebbe dovuto disapprovare l’evidente attrazione che provavano l’uno per l’altra, ma Melaka non era mai stata una madre normale e, come tutti i membri della casata “Del Martello”, aveva sempre avuto anche lei la sua buona dose di fissazioni. 

Manila fissava la Reatta Coupè di suo fratello domandandosi in quale universo sarebbe riuscita ad arrivare prima di sentire le urla di Lacros raggiungere le sue candide e innocenti, si fa per dire, orecchie nello scoprire che la sua adorata automobile era stata rubata – di nuovo. Decise che non aveva importanza, quindi, impiegando un po’ troppa forza ingranò la prima e uscì dal cancello di ingresso della villa. 

Non aveva ben chiaro dove andare, o meglio sapeva di voler arrivare fino in Florida, qualcuno – non ricordava esattamente chi – le aveva parlato delle spiagge di Miami, degli immensi grattacieli e della bella vita che vi si faceva.

«Anche se qualcosa mi dice» borbottò accendendo la radio «Che non sarà mai bella come Malibù».

La radio gracchiò, mentre cercava di sintonizzarsi sulla stazione giusta: “ _ Your local station gives out the news / The sky is burning, in Malibu _ "; Manila ridacchiò, salutando con la mano la città dove era nata e cresciuta ed imboccando la strada che l’avrebbe condotta verso est. 

In lontananza le parve di sentire le urla di suo fratello, rise più forte. 

 

Las Vegas era esattamente come l’aveva immaginata: rumorosa, caotica, colorata. Le luci e i suoni abbagliavano la vita e l’udito e ogni cosa attirava la sua attenzione come le giostre di un parco giochi, Manila non aveva mai avuto uno span di attenzione troppo alto, proprio per questo tanto si emozionava con le cose nuove quanto finiva per stancarsene in fretta. Non aveva idea di quanto tempo avrebbe impiegato per stancarsi di quella città, tuttavia aveva intenzione di sfruttare ogni minuto al meglio.

Osservò distrattamente la cartina che aveva requisito nell’hotel dove alloggiava – poco importava che l’avesse sfilata con nonchalance dalla borsetta di una turista ignara che ben presto si sarebbe persa in quella città inclemente. 

«Las Vegas non perdona» celiò ridacchiando e passandosi una mano tra i capelli rosa. 

Era appena uscita da un parrucchiere, uno di quei saloni di dubbio gusto in cui a Malibù non si sarebbe mai azzardata ad entrare – principalmente perché sarebbe stato poco consono per la figlia del sindaco frequentare certi posti, e soprattutto uscirne con i capelli completamente rosa. 

Sobbalzò, sentendo qualcuno venirle a sbattere addosso.

«Che cazzo, però!» si lamentò, cercando di non perdere l’equilibrio e trattenendosi dal tirare un cazzotto sul naso allo sventurato che le si era spalmato lungo la schiena.

«Perdonami, perdonami!» disse una voce femminile.

Alle sue spalle si trovava una ragazza che aveva all’incirca la sua età; la prima cosa che attirò, inevitabilmente, l’attenzione di Manila furono due meloni, quindi si accorse che la ragazza aveva anche dei bellissimi capelli biondi – che avrebbe quasi invidiato se non fosse stata momentaneamente troppo orgogliosa del colore dei suoi. 

«Bei meloni» fu l’astuta osservazione che le uscì di fare, prima di riscuotersi e tornare alla carica per lamentarsi «Dovresti fare più attenzioni quando cammini!»

«Hai ragione, perdonami. È che non mi aspettavo che pesassero così tanto» celiò la giovane di fronte a lei agitando tra le mani due frutti maturi di invidiabili dimensioni. 

Quindi, con aria incredibilmente preoccupata si voltò per guardarsi alle spalle. 

«Merda» biascicò, «mi sta ancora inseguendo!»

Manila sporse il capo oltre la sua spalla, incuriosita e posò lo sguardo su un uomo che si avvicinava minacciosamente e a larghe falcate verso di loro.

«Ci penso io» celiò, come sempre fin troppo sicura di sé.

Si avvicinò di qualche passò all’uomo, quindi iniziò a urlare, come se nella vita non avesse mai fatto altro. Una dozzina di teste si girò simultaneamente nella sua direzione, mentre Manila iniziava a gridare, senza farsi nessuno scrupolo, che l’uomo lì accanto l’aveva toccata, che era un porco schifoso e che doveva lasciarla stare. Non appena l’attenzione venne completamente catalizzata dallo sconosciuto, al punto che persino le guardie del casinò si precipitarono correndo verso di lui per placcarlo, Manila afferrò la giovane sconosciuta e si mise a correre come una pazza nella direzione opposta. 

Si fermarono solamente quando ad entrambe sembrò che sarebbero loro cedute le gambe e si accasciarono contro il muro di un vicolo sporco e semi nascosto. 

«Tieni questo» ansimò a fatica la biondina, porgendole uno dei due meloni che aveva in mano.

«Oddio, pesa davvero troppo» si lamentò Manila, sentendosi cedere sotto il peso inaspettato del frutto maturo «Cosa c’è dentro, sassi?»

«No», celiò la ragazza, respirando ancora a fatica «Crystal Meth».

Per poco non si lasciò sfuggire il melone dalle mani, ma riuscì a riprenderlo prima che finisse in una frittata di spaccio ai suoi piedi.

«Comunque, molto piacere, mi chiamo Giovanna Karampelas».

«Manila» borbottò la ragazza «Stai scherzando, vero?»

«No, no, ovviamente no. Il tuo è pieno di Meth, il mio di mazzette arrotolate da 100 dollari» celiò Giovanna, come se le stesse raccontando che quella mattina a colazione si era mangiata cereali alla fragola «Li ho rubati al tizio di prima».

«Uno spacciatore?»

«Più o meno».

Manila scoppiò a ridere.

«E cosa vorresti farci?» domandò quindi osservando il frutto in ogni sua parte «Ma guarda come è stato richiuso bene!»

«Finalmente qualcun altro che da attenzione ai dettagli! Grazie, l’ho notato anche io! Sono stati davvero bravi, è per questo che li ho rubati entrambi perché non ero sicura di quale fosse quello con i soldi».

«E ora, cosa pensi di farne?»

«Se vuoi quello con la Meth lo puoi anche tenere, come ringraziamento, ovviamente» ridacchio Giovanna, sistemandosi una ciocca bionda dietro l’orecchio «Altrimenti ci posso pensare io, ho un contatto a Los Angeles a cui farebbe comodo».

«Per me te lo puoi tenere, tanto sto andando dalla parte opposta» rispose Manila scollando le spalle.

«Va bene, tesoro, ma per ringraziarti che ne dici di una serata al casinò? Magari riusciamo a raddoppiare un po’ del denaro che ho…»

«Preso in prestito?» finì per lei Manila «Come, no, ho sempre desiderato vincere a un casinò».

Giovanna Karampelas appoggiò il melone per terra e sbatte sonoramente le mani davanti a sé, facendo agitare in modo del tutto involontario il suo prosperoso seno.

«Sai Manila, credo proprio che sia stato il destino a farci incontrare» esclamò, felice come un’oca giuliva il giorno di Pasqua. 

Ovviamente non le sfuggì che Manila non contemplava nemmeno la possibilità di poter perdere.

Svariate ore e diverse vincite più tardi, Manila si ritrovò sdraiata sul letto della sua stanza di albergo al fianco di una discinta quanto mai ricca Giovanna a fare discorsi sui massimi sistemi.

«Stavo pensando» aveva da poco esordito Giovanna «Che se il cazzo sapesse di fragola, fare i pompini sarebbe più divertente. Sai cosa? Sarebbe proprio bellissimo, non smetterei mai».

«Potrebbero anche inventarli dei preservativi alla fragola, così li piazzi sopra e ti lecchi quelli».

«Il preservativo è per i deboli e per chi ha paura delle malattie veneree, tesoro».

«O per chi non vuole rimanere gravida. È anche vero che con il preservativo dopo un quarto d'ora ti sei rotta le palle e hai la mascella slogata».

«Non dire stupidaggini, Manila, la mascella si sloga solo se sei incapace» celiò Giovanna, cercando di mimarle quale fosse il modo giusto per infilare in bocca un pene «Come fosse una zucchina, o una banana».

Manila scoppiò a ridere.

«Si può sapere che problema hai con gli ortaggi? E con la frutta?»

«Nessuno, ma il mio sogno è mettere su un orto frutta e vivere nutrendo in modo sano e remunerativo migliaia di giovani americani».

«Vuoi fare soldi, Giovanna».

«Chi non lo vuole, tesoro? Però me lo immagino già, figurati questa insegna meravigliosa con una gigantesca scritta: “Nonna Giovanna frutta e verdura”».

«Perché Nonna? Avrai sì e no venticinque anni».

«Non essere sciocca, ovviamente per una questione di Marketing! Chi non vorrebbe comprare frutta e verdura da un’adorabile nonnina? Chi vorrebbe lasciare una povera anziana senza il becco di un quattrino? Soprattutto se a gestire il negozio c’è una giovane avvenente con due belle bocce».

«Allora potresti chiamarlo “I meloni di Nonna Giovanna frutta verdura» celiò Manila, passandole un melone pieno di soldi.

Scoppiarono entrambe a ridere, senza riuscire a trattenersi.

«Dopo tutto non è così male come nome» singhiozzò Giovanna tra un singulto di risa e l’altro. 

«Ti giuro» continuò Manila, ridendo oramai istericamente «Che ti lascio la macchina di mio fratello per tornare a Las Vegas se mi prometti di chiamare in quel modo il tuo negozio».

«Davvero?»

«Certo, tesoro» continuò la giovane ereditiera Del Martello «Non sono io che scappo con i meloni, dopo tutto».

Ripresero a ridere istericamente entrambe.

 

Alla fine, decise davvero di lasciare la macchina di Lacros a Giovanna. 

Tanto per cominciare quella stupida Reatta Coupè aveva lo stesso profumo intossicante di suo fratello, e poi continuava a pensare alle innumerevoli volte che vi avevano fatto sesso. Non proprio l’ideale per una persona che si era messa il viaggio al fine di mettere una pietra sopra il passato – e sopra il fatto che suo fratello si trombasse quel tale con quel palo della luce su per il culo. 

Il bus su cui era salita svariate ore prima subì uno scossone, facendo sobbalzare tutti i presenti; Manila continuò a dormire, incurante di avere appena tirato una gomitata al suo sventurato vicino di posto. Quello di cui non si rese conto fu, circa una mezz’ora più tardi, che il pullman si era fermato – e non per poco tempo – a El Paso, dove, in effetti, sarebbe dovuta scendere per poter poi proseguire verso la Florida. 

Rimasta involontariamente sullo sgangherato mezzo di trasporto, senza avere idea di quello che le stava accadendo, Manila attraversò il confine con il Messico. 

Si svegliò soltanto quando una grossa mano le si appoggiò sulla spalla e la scosse con violenza.

«  _ Señorita _ ,  _ Señorita _ ,  _ estamos aqui _ . Siamo arrivati»

«Arrivati dove?» domandò Manila sbadigliando e tirando le braccia verso l’alto per stiracchiarsi. 

«In Mexico,  _ Señorita _ ».

«Come prego?»

Manila, improvvisamente sveglissima, si catapultò giù dalla corriera, facendo a malapena in tempo ad afferrare la sua valigia – rosa, prima che il pullman ripartisse in una scia di polvere. Intorno a lei non c’era nulla. O meglio, il nulla sarebbe stato sicuramente preferibile rispetto alla situazione desolante che la circondava: la cittadina decadente in cui si trovava aveva una sola strada asfaltata, il resto beh… non era distinguibile, le case – meglio dire catapecchie, erano costruite con mattoni e lamiera, Manila dubitava che sapessero cosa fosse l’aria condizionata, figurarsi la televisione via cavo.

La polvere si era appiccicata istantaneamente alla sua pelle sudata, ora si ritrovava accaldata e scocciata in un posto che non conosceva – e in cui non aveva assolutamente previsto di trovarsi. 

«Che palle» che sbottò quindi, facendosi pigramente aria con una mano «Vediamo di capire come tornare alla civiltà».

Si avvicinò a lunghe falcate a quello che le sembrava un piccolo locale, la porta d’ingresso (una lastra di lamiera verde, scrostata e macchiata in più punti) penzolava sui cardini, dall’interno proveniva un ronzio sommesso e il suo gracchiante di una vecchia radio. 

_ Bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom / Cada vez que lo veo pasar / Mi corazón se enloquece / Y me empieza a palpitar, _ Manila desiderò essere sorda, ma si fece forza ed entrò ugualmente. 

Un paio di teste pigre si girarono annoiate verso di lei, per riscuotersi di botto nel notare che si trattava di una sconosciuta, di una sconosciuta americana precipitata in quel limbo dimenticato da dio e dagli uomini per qualche misteriosa ragione. 

«Ti sei persa bambina?» le domandò una signora, seduta in un angolo, rigorosamente in spagnolo.

«No» rispose Manila, in uno spagnolo altrettanto impeccabile, ringraziando mentalmente suo padre per l’educazione rigorosa e completa che aveva insistito che sia lei che suo fratello ricevessero. Killeen era sempre stato un pessimo padre, un uomo troppo rigido e troppo rigoroso, a tratti dotato di una cattiveria che a volte – ma solo a volte, sia Lacros che Manila dimostravano di avere ereditato: nessuno dei suoi figli era mai davvero riuscito ad andare d’accordo con lui. 

«Cerchi forse qualcuno?» continuò l’uomo dietro al bancone.

«Cerco un passaggio» disse manila, andando a sedersi, si passò una mano tra i capelli rosa ed indicò una bottiglia di tequila «E un bicchiere di quello».

«Dove devi andare, bambina?»

«A nord» fece spallucce, realizzando dentro di sé che in fondo non aveva davvero importanza la meta. 

I due anziani si guardarono perplessi, non capitavano spesso stranieri da quelle parti, e di sicuro non erano mai capitati stranieri come Manila. 

«Sei fortunata, c’è una casa poco distante da qui, oltre l’incrocio, sulla destra. È di mattoni gialli, ci abita una vecchia signora. Suo figlio è venuto a trovarla giusto ieri, dovrebbe tornare in città tra qualche ora» disse l’uomo, senza guardarla negli occhi. Scosse il capo quando Manila gli allungò cinque dollari americani «Non ringraziarmi, bambina».

Manila uscì sotto il sole cocente, si infilò un paio di occhiali da sole di spessa plastica rosa a forma di cuore, fece schioccare la lingua in bocca, assaporando sul palato il retrogusto della tequila che ancora poteva percepire. Quindi si guardò intorno e si diresse nella direzione indicata. 

«Non avresti dovuto mandarla da lui» disse la vecchia osservandola mentre si allontanava «Lo sai che è un poco di buono. Le farà del male».

«Che altra scelta avevo, lo sai che controlla ogni cosa».

La casa di mattoni gialli era davvero inguardabile e la giovane ereditiera del Martello non riuscì a fissarla per più di dodici secondi prima di sentirsi obbligata a bussare per cancellare quell’obbrobrio dalla sua vista. Qualcuno all’interno urlo, udì il rumore di qualcosa che si infrangeva, quindi l’uscio si aprì e una figura si stagliò davanti a lei, illuminata dalla luce accecante del sole.

L’uomo di fronte a lei era alto e ben piazzato, la sua carnagione scura aveva lo stesso colore di una terra arida, lasciata alle spalle al di là del mare, i suoi tratti ricordavano però anche quelli degli abitanti della zona. I capelli castani erano raccolti in una fascia di rasta, e su un lato pendeva una treccina di stoffa che culminava in una piuma rossiccia, proprio come il suo pizzetto incolto.

«Mi hanno detto» esordì, spostando leggermente gli occhiali per guardarlo negli occhi «Che tu puoi darmi un passaggio in città, o verso il confine».

«E tu chi cazzo sei?»

«Una che passava di qui» replicò Manila, evasiva, cercando di evitare sia fornirgli troppe informazioni, sia di dirgli che era arrivata fin lì perché si era addormentata su un pullman.

«Non hai idea del guaio in cui ti stai cacciando, ragazzina» disse l’uomo ridendo di lei. 

«Manila» replicò lei, impassibile, sebbene poche cose le dessero più cazzo della gente che si permetteva di ridere di lei.

«Miguel. Tanto piacere».

«Oh, fidati, non lo sarà a lungo».

 

Un paio di ore dopo, Manila sedeva sul lato del passeggero di una orribile cadillac decapottabile dipinta di verde sulla quale Miguel aveva ben pensato di far appiccicare degli osceni adesivi fiammeggianti rossi e neri. L’uomo al suo fianco, impegnato alla guida, era intento a spiegarle dettagliatamente a quali attività fosse solito dedicarsi e come fosse suddiviso il territorio da lui controllato.

«I quartieri a nord della città sono dei City Angels, gestiscono loro l’impero dello spaccio di droga. La cocaina di Dimitri Christopolous ti manda in paradiso, almeno così dicono, non l’ho mai provata. So però che Dimitri sa il fatto suo, maledetto figlio di una cagna greca, avrebbe fatto meglio a restarsene tra i suoi pidocchiosi conterranei invece che venire a rompermi il cazzo nella mia città».

Manila non fece un plissè, tirò fuori dalla tasca della giacca di jeans una gomma da masticare – una grossa big babol rose e se la infilò in bocca, cominciando a fare le bolle, così Miguel proseguì.

«L’ovest sta sotto il controllo di Antonio Cavalieri, e dei suoi assassini su commissione. Si fanno chiamare Mighty Knights, un modo del cazzo come un altro per definire la Mafia Italiana, pidocchio».

Manila tirò fuori dalla tasca della giacca di jeans una limetta per le unghie e iniziò a osservarsi da dietro le lenti degli occhiali a forma di cuore.

«Tutta la zona attorno al lago è il regno dei contrabbandi. Jake Wand e i suoi Magic gestiscono ogni tipo di traffico, da e verso gli Stati Uniti. Fai attenzione ad entrare nella loro area senza permesso, chi ci prova di solito difficilmente riesce ad uscirne sulle sue gambe».

La ragazza sbadiglio, annoiata.

«E tu cosa fai, Miguel? Perché sento che muori dalla voglia di dirmelo»

«Io, cocca, gestisco l’intero racket della prostituzione. In città mi chiamano Miguel, l’angelo caduto, e fidati di me quando ti dico che questo lavoro lo so fare bene. La mia cricca, i Blood Devils, si muovono secondo direttive precise e accurate. Pianifico con cura e con logica il controllo di ogni settore, quello delle mie protette e dei miei possedimenti».

«Quindi sei un maniaco del controllo a cui piacciono le puttane» Manila fece scoppiare una bolla quindi si voltò verso di lui «Affascinante. E per affascinante intendo incredibilmente noioso. Sono appena andata via da Las Vegas dopo avere svaligiato un casinò e rubato due meloni pieni di Crystal Meth e denaro sporco. Pensi di impressionarmi?»

«Forse ci speravo, bambina» rise l’uomo, allungando una mano a toccarle una coscia.

Manila non lo spostò.

«In compenso sappi che hai sicuramente impressionato me».

Manila roteò gli occhi verso l’alto da dietro gli occhiali.

«Non vedevo l’ora. Quindi?»

«Quindi cosa, stronzetta?» borbottò Miguel, con irritazione. 

Non aveva ancora ben capito perché non le avesse sparato direttamente.

«Quando me li presenti? Sono curiosa».

L’uomo girò il viso nella sua direzione. Non conosceva Manila, ma una cosa gli era già ben chiara, non era facile attirare la sua attenzione, non era nemmeno facile scuoterla. Avrebbe potuto dirle che la notte precedente aveva ucciso un uomo, aprendogli la gola da parte a parte, Manila non avrebbe cambiato espressione, avrebbe continuato a fissarlo con quei suoi occhi profondi, come se lo sapesse già, come se lo avesse sempre saputo. 

Manila gli piaceva, come pappone avrebbe voluto averla tra le fila delle sue protette; avrebbe fatto dei gran soldi vendendola a gente di alto livello in città. Come essere umano, Manila lo terrorizzava. C’era qualcosa di antico nel suo modo di fare, nel suo incedere impavida, con quel suo fare da quindicenne, i suoi vestiti da ragazzina che cozzava con la maturità che si celava nei suoi occhi e nelle sue parole. Nonostante tutto, Miguel non avrebbe mai osato mettersi contro di lei.

«Quindi quando me li presenti i tuoi amici?»

Frenò di colpo, arrestando la cadillac verde acido nel mezzo della strada – per sua fortuna non c’era nessuno.

«Sei impazzita?! Vuoi che ti facciano a pezzi?»

Manila rise.

«Non essere geloso, Miguelito» sollevò una mano ad accarezzargli il collo «Non penserai mica che sia pericoloso, non avrai mica paura di organizzare un incontro?»

Miguel gemette, realizzando finalmente il casino in cui era andato a cacciarsi.

«Sono spacciato».

 

Dimitri era immensamente divertito. 

Poche cose erano in grado di scatenare la sua ilarità come vedere Miguel in un simile stato di frustrazione. Manila era seduta sulle sue ginocchia, le sue dita sottili tenevano in mano una fragola che sbocconcellava a piccoli bocconi, ogni volta che ne finiva una Antonio, seduto lì accanto gliene passava un’altra.

«Quindi?» domandò Miguel, trattenendo un ululato di frustrazione.

«Rilassati fratello» lo prese in giro Dimitri, allungando un braccio a sistemarsi meglio Manila sulle gambe, per lasciarlo quindi attorno alla vita della ragazza.

«Non sono tuo fratello, Christopolous» ringhiò «E vaffanculo».

«Sì, ma rilassati davvero, Miguel, guarda come siamo tutti tranquilli» gli fece notare Jake, versandosi un bicchiere di rosso da una bottiglia di vino importata illegalmente da chissà dove. 

«Vaffanculo pure tu. Te ne stai lì tranquillo a chiacchierare con sti imbecilli solo perché tu invece Antonio te lo scopi».

«Che maleducato» fece notare Antonio «Non mi sembra proprio che tu e Dimitri l’altra sera foste impegnati in discussioni filosofiche sui massimi sistemi».

«Guarda che c’era anche Manila con noi».

«Avrei potuto benissimo non esserci, Miguelito, ti sarebbe piaciuto lo stesso» fece notare la ragazza, saltando giù dalle ginocchia di Dimitri «Bene, che vogliamo fare?»

La domanda gelò a tutti loro il sangue nelle vene per un’istante. Manila era arrivata in città da appena una settimana, l’aveva portata con sé Miguel, senza sapere bene cosa stesse facendo né quanto questo avrebbe impattato sulle vite di tutti loro. Capitò molto spesso, negli anni a venire, che – le non poi così rare volte in cui si ritrovavano tutti assieme – parlassero di quanto quella ragazzina, la sua apparizione improvvisa e la sua fuga, ancora più improvvisa, avessero cambiato per sempre le vite di tutti loro, le dinamiche delle loro relazioni e quanto avesse inciso Manila sul loro futuro. 

A quel tempo, chiaramente, ancora non ne avevano idea, sapevo solo che fino a quel momento Manila aveva creato soltanto scompiglio, inficiato il loro lavoro, causato due sparatorie e rivelato accidentalmente un poliziotto sotto copertura. Era inoltre saltato fuori, durante una conversazione a letto, che era anche la figlia di Killeen del Martello, noto magnate del petrolio, che Jake conosceva di fama, nonché perché a quanto pareva Killeen aveva le mani in pasta più o meno dovunque. Questo li aveva dissuasi dallo sbarazzarsi di Manila: il rischio di una ritorsione – o di vedersi interrotti i propri traffici, nel caso di Jake, era troppo alto. 

L’unico che non temeva il padre di Manila era Antonio Cavalieri, forte dei legami della sua famiglia, inoltre come diceva lui era inutile e ridicolo preoccuparsi per un uomo il cui nome completo era Killeen Carlo del Martello – e quando lo aveva detto aveva cominciato a cantare con voce gracchiante una canzone in italiano, sua lingua madre. Il punto era però che ad Antonio non importava niente né dei Del Martello, né di Manila, non si sentiva minacciato, non si sentiva infastidito. Manila gli piaceva, e nessuno lo aveva pagato per ucciderla. Non aveva alcuna ragione per avercela con lei, inoltre faceva dei gran pompini.

Manila dal canto suo cominciava ad annoiarsi. 

Si era aspettata molte cose da quel viaggio, prima tra tutte di divertirsi, seconda, ma non meno importante, di riuscire a dimenticare Lacros. Tuttavia riuscire a non pensare a suo fratello sembrava essere una missione impossibile, un problema senza via di uscita al quale non era ancora riuscita a trovare una soluzione alternativa. Non aveva importanza tra le braccia di chi fosse o cosa stesse facendo, Lacros rimaneva un’ombra, un pensiero costante nascosto nel retro della sua mente, sempre vivo, sempre presente.

Per questo, Manila cercava di tenersi impegnata come poteva; l’adrenalina la faceva sentire viva e le impediva di pensare. Il suo soggiorno in Messico, fino a quel momento, le era piaciuto, si era divertita tra le braccia di Miguel, di Dimitri, di Antonio e di Jake, si era divertita tra le loro gambe e nei rispettivi territori, ma ora cominciava a percepire una sensazione con la quale non era mai andata d’accordo in vita sua: la noia.

«Miguelito» gemette piano, allungò le braccia e le gettò al collo del Blood Devil «Ho un enorme problema, mi sto annoiando. E quando mi annoio divento nervosa».

Dimitri sorrise appena, o forse fece una smorfia, nessuno era in grado di capire davvero cosa gli stesse passando per la testa. 

«Non so cosa farci, stronzetta».

«Miguel…» lo ammonì Jake. 

«Cosa?!»

«Sei un troglodita» concluse per lui Manila, tirandogli un buffetto sul collo «Le chiavi della macchina».

Allungò una mano e la pose sotto il suo naso, beandosi dell’espressione di orrore di Miguel.

«Cosa? No! Non la mia macchina».

«Io sono annoiata, tu non mi intrattieni. Forza, le chiavi della macchina» il tono di Manila era perentorio e non avrebbe accettato un no per risposta.

Antonio scoppiò a ridere, immensamente divertito; Dimitri sogghignò, e questa volta se ne accorsero tutti; Jake sorrise soltanto, percependo un modo di pietà, sapeva bene anche lui quando Miguel ci tenesse alla sua orribile macchina.

«Ti prego» la scongiurò «Non distruggerla».

«Giuro su mio fratello, Miguel, che non ho intenzione di farlo».

L’uomo sospirò sentendosi improvvisamente meglio, aveva capito che a suo fratello Manila ci teneva davvero e quindi voleva credere che non avrebbe mai giurato su di lui se fosse stata intenzionata a rompere il giuramento. 

«Va bene» concesse quindi con non poco dolore nella voca «Però Manila, lo sai, no? Intendo, quanto ci tengo a quella macchina! L’ho fatta personalizzare personalmente, e che cazzo. Non potresti tipo andare a fare la cheerleader con Antonio, magari ha qualcuno a cui sparare nelle gambe».

«L’abbiamo fatto ieri» si lamentò la ragazza, quindi chinò leggermente il capo e lo fissò con gli stessi occhi con i quali era riuscita a fregarlo la prima volta. 

«Ti prego?»

Miguel nel sentirsi pregare si sentì preso in contro piede ed ammutolì, si limitò ad annuire, pregando tutti i santi del paradiso, sua nonna, i suoi antenati, i suoi figli e i figli dei suoi figli, di non doversi pentire di quella stupida decisione.

«Ti prego, riportamela intera!» la implorò ancora una volta.

«Certo, Miguelito. Guarda che voglio solo farci un giro, mica ho intenzione di distruggerla. Ci faccio un giretto e te la riporto!»

Miguel non la vide mai più.

 

Era in macchina da circa due giorni quando, in prossimità di una piccola pompa di benzina dall’aria dimessa, Manila fece l’incontro che le cambiò la vita per sempre. Sul momento, in realtà, le apparve soltanto come l’ennesimo imprevisto, un’ennesima scocciatura nel suo viaggio alla ricerca di sé stessa. Apparentemente invece di trovare il suo io profondo o altre cazzate new age, continuava a incontrare persone di dubbio gusto. 

Se ne stava appoggiata al cofano verde acido dell’auto, in mano una cartina sgualcita della zona, quando qualcuno le tirò una pacca amichevole sul sedere fasciato in un paio di strettissimi shorts a vita alta. Manila sussultò e si girò sollevando appena un sopracciglio.

«Lo sapevo che eri tu, Mani!» celiò una ragazza biondissima, i capelli quasi ossigenati le arrivavano fino in vita e i tacchi vertiginosi su cui si era arrampicata la slanciavano verso l’alto.

Manila si sentì bassa, quindi si sentì irritata.

«E tu chi cazzo sei?» domandò fissando la sconosciuta dal basso verso l’alto.

«Sono io, sciocchina, Abilene!»

«Non conosco nessuno che si chiami Abilene», si soffermò un secondo a pensare perché dopotutto quel nome non le risultava del tutto sconosciuto.

«Che stronzetta» fece eco la donna di fronte a lei «Ma in effetti è un bel po’ che non ci vediamo e credo che l’ultima volta che ci siamo visti te ne avessi solo accennato al nome che mi piaceva. Sono, pardon, ero Gherard, tesoro».

Silenzio. Non era facile zittire Manila, e riuscirci era per chiunque una vittoria personale enorme; Abilene, nata Gherard, tuttavia la conosceva da abbastanza tempo da sapere come riuscire a non farla sentire a disagio: le piazzò il seno rifatto in faccia.

«Senti qui come sono venute belle!» celiò felice come un’oca giuliva di avere reincontrato la sua amica d’infanzia.

«Sono belle davvero» commentò Manila palpandole con soddisfazione.

Quindi si tuffò ad abbracciarla.

«Ecco dov’eri finita, gallina che non sei altro. Ti ho cercata per tipo due interi mesi ed eri sparita. E nessuno dei tuoi voleva dirmi dove fossi finita!»

«Quella stronza di mia madre!» sbottò la donna, spostandosi i capelli da davanti al viso «Vabbè, sai cosa? Lasciamo perdere, piuttosto-»

Si interruppe e si mise ad agitare forsennatamente la mano alle spalle di Manila.

«Yu-Uh! V, Cyprian, Meta, sono qui! E ho una macchina».

Manila rimase - di nuovo, con suo infinito scorno - interdetta per qualche secondo.

«Tu non hai una macchina Abilene, io ho una macchina» fece notare, appoggiandosi una mano in vita.

«Una macchina molto brutta, per altro» commentò una voce maschile alle sue spalle.

«Terrificante» concordò l’altra ragazza.

«A me non dispiace» celiò da ultimo il ragazzo biondo che chiudeva la fila.

«Oh, ma stai zitto ‘Comet» sbotto Abilene «Lei è Manila, la mia amica di cui vi ho parlato, ricordate?»

«La figlia dei Del Martello? Molto piacere, io sono Cyprian» si presentò il ragazzo che per primo aveva commentato l’orrore che era la macchina di Miguel (e a cui Manila iniziava seriamente ad essere affezionata) «Loro sono Vesper e Metacomet».

«Ah! Ma io conosco tuo padre!» esclamò Metacomet sporgendosi oltre la spalla di Cyprian «Ha collaborato con mio padre per diversi progetti! Come sta?»

Manila sollevò le spalle con indifferenza.

«Non lo vedo da quando ha mollato mia madre per una smandrappona con le tette rifatte - male, non erano belle come le tue Abi. Dopo di lei ha avuto altre otto fidanzate, tutte di almeno quindici anni più giovani, lo so perché ha sempre avuto quest’abitudine idiota, per cui prima di mollare ciascuna di loro cambiava la macchina».

«Immagino che questa non sia una delle macchine che ha cambiato» commentò Vesper «O non riesco a immaginarmi come chiunque abbia anche solo potuto pensare di dargliela».

«Ehi, insomma, ma che avete tutti quanti contro la mia macchina?» si lamentò Manila, accarezzando il cofano con affetto.

«È veramente tamarra» disse solo Cyprian.

«Sì, non riesco a capire se a procurarmi il mal di testa sia il verde acido o il colore delle fiamme. Perché le fiamme poi?» domandò Vesper chinandosi a osservarle meglio.

«Miguel diceva che rappresentavano il suo animo indomito» Manila sollevò le spalle, non ci aveva creduto nemmeno per un secondo, ovviamente, sapeva benissimo che Miguel era semplicemente un tamarro senza alcuna dignità e non se ne vergognava neppure. 

«Chi sarebbe ‘sto Miguel?» domandò Metacomet, palpeggiando con curiosità quasi morbosa la pelle nera dei sedili «Ma non sudi tantissimo a stare seduto su questi cosi sotto il sole?»

«Sì, e ti ci si appiccicano sopra anche le chiappe, poi ti sposti e fa sgnic-sgnic» rispose Manila, prima di voltarsi verso Abilene «Cosa vuoi dalla mia macchina?»

«Non era la macchina di Miguel?» domandò Abilene, cercando di svicolare.

«E chi è Miguel?» chiese nuovamente Metacomet.

«Un pappone messicano a cui ho rubato la macchina, Abi non cambiare argomento».

Silenzio.

«Hai rubato una macchina brutta?» Abilene era oltraggiata.

«Hai derubato un pappone messicano?» fu la domanda più azzeccata degli altri tre.

«Ma perché così brutta?!» Abilene continuava a non capacitarsi della cosa.

«Perché no, prima di tutto. E comunque mi sembra ovvio il perché: per dargli al cazzo» celiò Manila, prima di scartare una gomma da masticare rosa «E tu non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda, non mi piace che non si risponda alle mie domande».

Abilene sospirò lanciando un’occhiata di traverso ai suoi tre degni compari, i quali si dimostrarono improvvisamente ciechi, sordi, muti e incapaci di intendere e volere. 

«Ecco, stavamo andando a New Orleans» iniziò a spiegare «Quando abbiamo avuto un contrattempo a qualche miglio da qui».

«Lo chiami contrattempo?» domandò Cyprian, iniziando ad alterarsi leggermente.

«Beh, non è stato poi così terribile»

«Abilene, è esplosa la macchina» le fece notare Vesper serafica.

«E io e Cryprian abbiamo dovuto trascinare i bagagli di tutti e quattro per due miglia».

«Io le unghie non me le voglio mica spezzare solo perché Abilene è un’oca» continuò Vesper, impietosa.

«Avete fatto guidare Abi?» domandò Manila, impallidendo solo leggermente «Perché?!»

«Beh» intervenne Metacomet che stava ancora studiando i dettagli agghiaccianti della vettura «Sul momento ci era sembrata una buona idea».

«Le hanno ritirato la patente quattro volte!»

«Già, peccato che questo si sia dimenticata di dircelo» commentò ancora Vesper, sempre più impietosa.

«Siete proprio dei rompiscatole, sempre a pensare a questi noiosi dettagli! Semplicemente non volevo investire quel povero piccione!»

«Il fatto che tu non abbia la patente non è esattamente un dettaglio» notò Cyprian, massaggiandosi le tempie.

«Lo è ora che è arrivata Manila a salvarci con il suo cavallo bianco».

«Vorrai dire verde acido» celiò Metacomet giulivo «Comunque davvero non è così male, credo che il motore sia stato modificato. Posso guidarla io?»

Manila bestemmiò interiormente.

«Non ho mai detto che potete usarla, né che potete unirvi a me!»

«Ma non dire corbellerie, che ti annoi tantissimo se passi più di dieci minuti da sola» fece eco Abilene, facendo quindi cenno a un Cyprian disperato di andare a recuperare tutta la loro roba.

«Ma non è mai vero!»

«Certo. E a me non hanno ritirato la patente perché ho cercato di dimostrare che potevo guidare bendata».

Vesper e Metacomet si fissarono negli occhi per un istante - un istante molto lungo, mentre venivano invasi dalla consapevolezza che dopo tutto non gli era andata poi così male.

«Bene» concluse Abilene, aprendo il retro della cadillac «Cyprian infila i bagagli. Io sto dietro, così prendo il sole. Manila, tesoro, vieni un po’ dietro con me e Vesper».

Manila gemette, consapevole che quando Abilene decideva di fare qualcosa non c’era modo di dissuaderla, era sua amica e proprio per questo, perché era una delle poche persone che riuscissero a tenerle testa. 

«Per esempio, dove hai lasciato Lacros?»

Vesper abbassò lo sguardo per ripararsi dal sole e solo per caso notò lo scatto che fece la mano di Manila attorno agli occhiali da sole nel sentire il nome del fratello.

«Esce con un certo Laeton» disse solo la ragazza montando in macchina.

«Sembra un nome da idiota» commento Vesper, sorridendole incoraggiante.

«Non ne avete idea».

 

Manila si lasciò cadere sull’enorme letto a baldacchino posto proprio in centro alla stanza.

Affondò il viso tra le lenzuola di seta, bianche e profumate di pulito, e si lasciò andare ad un gridolino di gioia; sembrava avere quindici anni, invece ne aveva già ventiquattro. Vesper la fissava, in piedi, appoggiata allo stipite della porta si domandava cosa ci fosse in quella ragazza di così magnetico per cui tutti e quattro avessero deciso, una volta arrivati a New Orleans, di non separarsi da lei. 

«Vesper, vieni a sentire» la voce delicata ed entusiasta di Manila attirò la sua attenzione «È come affondare in una nuvola».

Sorrise; per quel poco che avevano visto, a Manila sembrava piacere New Orlean, e Vesper che lì ci era nata e cresciuta non riusciva a non essere soddisfatta dell’impressione positiva che la sua città aveva fatto sulla ragazza. Apparentemente anche lei, come Cyprian e Metacomet, era scivolata molto in fretta - due soli giorni da quando si erano incontrati alla pompa di benzina - nel vortice che Manila aveva creato attorno a sé e che attirava a lei chiunque le gravitasse attorno. 

Abilene, per quanto stregata come tutti loro, e da molto più tempo di loro, li aveva avvisati tutti che, per quanto ci provassero, per quanto ci potessero anche riuscire ad entrare nel cuore di Manila, lei non sarebbe mai stata interamente di nessuno di loro, nemmeno di tutti loro. L’influenza di Lacros, era ancora percepibile, in ogni gesto, in ogni sguardo appannato dalla nostalgia che la ragazza compiva quando pensava che nessuno la stesse guardando. 

Avevano preso una casa in affitto, aveva gli esterni rosa e le persiane viola - ad Abilene era quasi venuta una sincope nel vederla, ma l’aveva scelta Manila e quindi avevano accettato tutti - e avevano accettato di rimanenere lì tutti e cinque assieme, per qualche tempo si erano detti, poi si vedrà.

La villetta era decorata con verdi e rigogliose piante che abbracciavano il porticato e i balconi del primo piano; Manila se ne era innamorata non appena l’aveva vista e nessuno era stato in grado di dire di no. 

«Non vedo l’ora» borbottò Metacomet entrando nella stanza «Di dormire su un letto vero, finalmente».

«Potremmo anche dormire tutti insieme» fu la placida risposta di Manila, che risvegliò immediatamente l’amico semi addormentato di Metacomet, che drizzato cazzo e drizzate le orecchie scoppiò a ridere e rispose: «Ci servirà un letto molto più grande».

E in effetti fu così. 

Il nuovo letto arrivò circa un mese dopo e venne piazzato in camera di Manila, perché era lì che dormivano in cinque, quando dormivano in cinque; Cyprian non avrebbe detto di essere tipo da sesso di gruppo, ma scoprì di apprezzarlo particolarmente; Metacomet non aveva mai avuto dubbi al riguardo; a Vesper non sembrava importare granché purché potesse affondare le sue tette in faccia a Manila; Abilene era sempre contenta di mostrare il suo nuovo corpo a qualcuno, soprattutto se si trattava di persone a cui voleva bene.

Andò tutto fin troppo bene finché Manila non pronunciò la fatidica frase: «Sì, ma io mi annoio».

Era una giornata di Settembre come tante, la città risuonava dei rumori e del brusio della sera; lavoratori diretti a casa, ragazzini che correvano per arrivare in tempo per la cena, qualche vecchia che cantilevana fuori dalla porta, seduta in mezzo alla strada mentre aspettava che il sole calasse.

«Potremmo andare a visitare la tomba di Marie LeVeau» propose Vesper, accarezzando i capelli di Manila, sdraiata sul divano con la testa comodamente appoggiata sulle gambe snelle della bionda.

«Ho sentito che nella zona delle paludi fanno corse con le macchine» suggerì Cyprian dalla cucina «Ho sempre desiderato farne una».

«La macchina di Miguelito è una Cadillac, non credo sia fattibile» fece notare Manila.

«Sì, ma è modificata. L’altra sera sono scappato alle auto della polizia ben due volte!» celiò Metacomet tutto tronfio e fiero del suo operato.

«Bravo, demente» si intromise Abilene, comparendo in sottoveste sulla porta del salotto, con una tazza di caffé in mano «Ecco perché poi dobbiamo cambiare le gomme».

«Ti sei svegliata ora?»

«La mia pelle esige un sacco di ore di sonno».

«Ma sono le sette di sera!» 

«Zitto, Metacomet»Abilene gli sventolò una mano in faccia e il giovane evitò per un pelo le sue lunghe unghie laccate di rosso. 

«Quindi?» chiese Manila, riportando l’attenzione dove era giusto che si trovasse, e quindi sulla sua persona.

«Quindi io vado a un vernissage» rispose Abilene, andando ad accoccolarsi nella poltrona di fronte a loro. 

«Dov’è che vai?»

«All’inaugurazione di una mostra» spiego Vesper, sollevando un sopracciglio «Dove? E soprattutto come hai avuto l’invito?»

«Al NOMA, e ovviamente mi ha invitato il direttore, è rimasto stregato dalla mia bellezza abbagliante».

«Come un fanale in faccia» la prese in giro Metacomet, posandole però un bacio sul capo.

«Lo sa che hai cazzo?» urlò Cyprian dalla cucina.

«Non più bello mio» Abilene sollevò una mano e sventolò un dito medio, appoggiandosi alla coscia di Metacomet, ancora in piedi di fianco a lei.

«Bene» borbottò Manila, iniziando a scocciarsi «Quindi cosa abbiamo intenzione di fare, senza Abilene perché è un dito al culo?»

«Manila, amore» Vesper si chinò su di lei e le baciò delicatamente le labbra «Non essere volgare».

«Io voto la corsa nella palude».

«Va bene, ma io non guido nella palude» disse Metacomet, sbadigliando appena.

«Ottimo!» esultò Cyprian «Ho sempre desiderato fare una corsa illegale in una palude».

«Come si vede che non sei di qui» Vesper appoggiò la schiena contro lo schienale del divano e schioccò la lingua «Tutti lo sanno da queste parte che non si va a fare gli idioti nelle paludi».

«Perché mai? La nostra bella cajun ha paura di qualcosa?»

«I Rougarou ti inseguiranno per mangiarti il cuore» sussurrò Vesper minacciosamente.

Sollevò le mani, mimando degli artigli, il suo seno sobbalzò seguendo il movimento delle braccia; Manila, con il capo ancora appoggiato sulle sue gambe, apprezzò moltissimo.

«I cosa?» domandò Cyprian comparendo finalmente in salotto con un vassoio stracolmo di tramezzini per tutti.

«I Rougarou, sono tipo i vostri stupidi lupi mannari, ma la loro maledizione è perenne e non si trasformano solo quando c’è la luna piena. Hanno corpo di uomo e viso di bestia, di lupo per la precisione, vivono nelle paludi e si avvicinano con i loro artigli, gli occhi rossi e i canini appuntiti. Non lasciano scampo».

«Mi sembrano favole per bambini» commento Metacomet, del tutto insensibile a qualsiasi genere di storia di paura o di magia, come se per lui fosse naturale che la magia potesse esistere, ma altrettanto sicuro di essere intoccabile.

Cyprian rimase con il tramezzino in bocca e fissò Vesper con aria preoccupata.

«Ma se tiriamo su il tettuccio della cadillac non possono entrare, vero?»

Manila rise, si tirò in piedi e depositò un bacio leggero sulla guancia di Cyprian.

«Non vedo l’ora di vedere se esistono davvero» ridacchiò, beandosi leggermente dell’espressione inquieta di Cyprian «Vado a prepararmi».

 

Quella sera avvennero tre cose che segnarono l’andamento che avrebbe preso la loro vita per i successivi tre anni.

La prima cosa avvenne ad Abilene, che, dissociatasi da qualsivoglia tentativo di infrazione della legge - almeno per quella sera, si diresse, fasciata nel suo lungo abito da sera, al Vernissage del Museo. E ricevette un’offerta di lavoro. 

Si trattava di un lavoro che prevedeva che rimanesse in zona per almeno un anno, ad analizzare e catalogare tutta una serie di nuove acquisizione del NOMA, il che significava anche riuscire ad entrare nel mondo dell’arte in un modo leggermente diverso da quello che Abilene aveva sperimentato fino a quel momento. Quindi accetto, mettendo solo temporaneamente da parte la sua carriera di Drag Queen (che Metacomet avrebbe voluto portare alle stelle obbligando suo padre a dedicarle un programma televisivo, cosa che non sarebbe avvenuta se non molti anni dopo).

La seconda cosa accadde, invece, proprio durante la gara; mentre Manila urlava di gioia e di eccitazione e Metacomet rideva come un forsennato nel sedile a fianco a quello del guidatore, dove Cyprian cercava - invano - di dare sfoggio alle sue migliori doti di pilota. Vesper si strinse a Manila e le baciò con delicatezza il viso e gli occhi e le labbra, ridendo a sua volta, innamorata più di quanto non fosse disposta ad ammettere di quella ragazzina con il fuoco nelle vene. Fu il momento in cui si rese conto che non si sarebbe mai più allontanata da lei, perché una vita lontana da Manila sarebbe stata una vita noiosa e Vesper rifuggiva la noia come un vampiro rifugge il sole. Fu anche il momento in cui Cyprian fece bruscamente retromarcia, intravedendo all’orizzonte le luci lampeggianti di una vettura della polizia, ed andò a schiantarsi con un palo della luce.

«La mia macchina!» strillò Manila.

«La mia macchina!» strillo Miguel a molti, moltissimi chilometri da lì, svegliandosi di soprassalto mentre nel letto accanto a lui Dimitri continuava a dormire serafico e beato, con un leggero sorriso di scherno stampato sul volto.

«La macchina di Miguel!» disse anche Metacomet, in preda ad accesso convulso di risa, senza sapere bene come fermarsi.

Il segno dell’ammaccatura rimase sul paraurti posteriore per molti e molti anni.

La terza cosa avvenne all’interno di Manila.

Nel suo cuore in quel momento, quella sera, qualcosa cambiò; fu come se improvvisamente si fosse resa conto di avere trovato ciò che così tanto a lungo era andata cercando, forse non aveva trovato la pace, ma aveva trovato una pace. 

Quella notte, ridendo convulsamente, senza smettere di abbracciare Vesper e di affondare il viso nel suo seno, Manila capì che finalmente era a casa; forse Lacros non sarebbe mai stata in grado di dimenticarlo, non del tutto, non come avrebbe voluto quando era partita. Era e sarebbe per sempre stato il “suo Splendido”, ma era anche un’ombra e, soprattutto, non era lì. 

Manila rimase a New Orleans per un anno e mezzo. 

Quando, finalmente, tornò a Miami non fece ritorno da sola: Metacomet, Cyprian, Abilene e, soprattutto, Vesper tornarono assieme a lei.

Giavanna la aspettava davanti al cancello di casa, con due meloni in mano e le lacrime in volto, la abbracciò e le raccontò tutto quello che le era capitato da quando si erano separate, le disse che aveva conosciuto Lacros e gli aveva riportato la macchina (con qualche foro di proiettile in più), le raccontò che come lo aveva visto lo aveva abbracciato - riconoscendolo subito, e gli aveva piazzato le tette in faccia. Suo fratello era svenuto.

Lacros la accolse con un sorriso triste e una megera al fianco, Laeton non la degnò di un’occhiata.

Manila non se la prese, sorrise appena e abbracciò prima suo fratello e poi sua madre; dopotutto nemmeno lei era tornata sola e anche lei aveva una sorpresa per loro: era incinta.


End file.
